The third
by MSilvs
Summary: What if when Luke and Leia has a triplet? What if when they were separated she went with Master Yoda? What if Darth Vader found her and taught her the ways of the Sith?


Since my training started, I have always wanted more. More skill, More knowledge, and More Power. That day wandering in the woods I found it. The more I have been looking for my life. That longing that has reminisced in me had finally gotten out. Master Yoda said to never come here yet here I was, drawn buy something with in me. Maybe was the idea of being free, with my hair flying behind me, or maybe, it was the thought of breaking the rules.

After running for what seemed like ages, I had finally seen it, on a rock there was a red pyramid, covering the corners of it there was gold that almost seemed to twist out. it was much like a holocron only, different. I twist the corners of it and start listening to a message.

in a dark yet calming voice, it spoke, "My dearest, I have done this to you, you are hurting and I can't stop it" it continued " I will never forgive myself for what I have done to you, but I hope you can forgive me. All my love…" I never finished the message because right behind me, there was Master Yoda.

"Child what are you doing here" Master Yoda asked

"I, I dont know" I stuttered

"There is a reason for everything" he said "rather be on the surface or deep down in here" referencing my heart

"It was like I was being pulled here, buy some force, as if someone wanted me to see it"I responded

"Curious" He then mumbled something too quiet to hear.

"Master Yoda Sir, may i ask, who was that message from?"

Master Yoda thought thoroughly. "It intrigues you?" I nodded. "Very well, that was Anakin Skywalker" he quickly tries to change the topic. "Home, shall we?"

"Yes, master" I respond. The way home was rather on eventful he walked in silence, not wanting to discuss any more of the evenings events.

-— one week later — -

All week long the questions have flooded my head. Who was Annikin Skywalker? Who was the message for? What does it mean? what was the thing carrying it? Along with all the questions i have had reoccuring night mares of babies laughing and two parents madly in love on an island on some other planet. It starts to make me feel sick. Master Yoda has always told me that I was an orphan and it never really hit me up until now, how special it is to have a familh and the knot in myy stomach knowing that I never had one.

I have tried to ask him my questions but he never gives me an answer. It makes me very mad and angry to see him basically ignoring my questions. he says that tomorrow we will be leaving so that I can go and construct my light saber.

I have been off of this planet before but I have never been this excited. The other times that I left they were all to the planet Alderran which were all ok trips. The king and queen have a princess who some say is adopted like me. but we never brought it up with each other. In some ways she is my only friend, I have never really met anyone else other than that.

This trip is different though, i can tell. Master Yoda wont tell me where we are going yet but I have a feeling that this won't be like anything i have ever seen. I have no clue where we are going but I do know that it will have something to do with me being near the end of my training. I know that at the end of training there is usually a sacred trip for the light saber but I highly doubt that is it.

When master Yoda brought me here, he came in a ship called the millennium falcon. That is currently the only way on and off the planet. When he was dividing where to come, he wanted a non-inhabited planet that had enough food and water for the two of us. As well as a hidden place in case the clone army came looking after us.

-— The next day —-

"Time to leave young padawon" the master said. I nod in response.

"Master, where are we going" I question walking towards the ship "It doesn't feel the same as with Alderan. It feels more connected with me."

"See you will padawan." He replied Stepping on the ship.

—

**Hello everyone! This is my first story ever so it will not be the best. Stick with me until I get the hang of things! **

**xx**

**Maya**


End file.
